SpongeBob SquarePants: Nasty Patty/Idiot Box Credits (2002)
EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Stephen Hillenburg SUPERVISING PRODUCER Derek Drymon LINE PRODUCER Helen Kalafatic ART DIRECTOR Nicholas R. Jennings SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Sherm Cohen EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR Merriwether Williams WRITERS Helen Kalafatic Jeff Adams Mark O'Hare Kent Osborne Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg CAST Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Narrator, Police, Astronaut Bill Fagerbakke Patrick, Fish#48 Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Professor Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Dee Bradley Baker Mailfish, Pilot, Criminal, Health Inspector Mr. Lawrence Announcer, Fish#41, Reporter, Cop#1 Sirena irwin Cop#2 Steve Kehela TV Narrator Heather Martinez Kid Lynn Hobson Mom CASTING DIRECTOR Donna Grillo Gonzales CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum SUPERVISING RECORDING ENGINEER Krandal Crews 2ND RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield STUDIO ASSISTANT Mishelle Smith PRODUCTION DIALOGUE SUPERVISOR Tony Ostyn ANIMATIC SUPERVISOR Paul Finn ANIMATIC EDITOR Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Rob Rosen Timothy J. Borquez Gabriel Rosas ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNER Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CHARACTER CLEAN-UP Eduardo Acosta LAYOUT SUPERVISOR Kenny Pittenger BG LAYOUT DESIGN John Seymore Paula Spence BACKGROUND PAINTERS Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang DIGITAL ANIMATION David Wigforss BG SCANNING DEPARTMENT Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang COLOR STYLIST Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek iversen SHEET TIMER Sean Dempsey FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer "Idiot Box" Live Action Sequences Line Producer Shannon Lowry Director Keith Lowry Director of Photography Sally Cooper Tim Walters Ron Beal Amy Donovan Brian Minsky Eye Assistant Cameron Baity Set Decorators Tige Saltz Ken Warner Puppeteers Cameron Baity Mark Caballero Mike Bundlie David Candelaria Georg Fick Kathleen Lolley John Ramsey Cesar Romero Jonathan Silsby Seamus Walsh POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Eric Weyenberg ASSISTANT EDITOR Jeff Adams ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Justin Smith PICTURE EDITOR Lynn Hobson POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR & MIXER Timothy J. Borquez Supervising Sound Editors Hacienda Post Joel Valentine Timothy J. Borquez Jeff Hutchins SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins DIALOGUE EDITORS Tony Ostyn Jason Freedman Daisuke Sawa SOUND EDITORS Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas Warner Bros. Sound The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Nicholas Carr Blag Dahlia Andy Paley Peter Strauss Brad Carow Eban Schletter SOUND ENGINEERS Chris Headrick Kurt Dumas RE-RECORDING MIXERS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman Timothy J. Borquez FOLEY Monette Holderer Roy Braverman Monette Becktold TRACK READING Brad Carow Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas MUSIC EDITOR Nicolas Carr MUSIC COMPOSED BY The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow Nicolas Carr SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Barry Cohen Lynn Hobson DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hacienda Post Hollywood Digital Encore ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Studios, Korea OVERSEAS SUPERVISOR Doug Williams LIVE ACTION ISLAND FOOTAGE BY Bad Clams Productions, inc. TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell STOCK FOOTAGE PROVIDED BY Corbis Image Bank Film by Getty Images DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings PRODUCTION EXECUTIVE Eric Coleman EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Lolee Aries SPECIAL THANKS Alan Brownstein Stephen Hillenburg Rich Magallanes Don Newhouse Alan Smart "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nicktoons (2001) (SpongeBob SquarePants) the split screen credits were the big green help promo 2009